


I Love The Way You Lie

by NicNack4U



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angry Sex, But goes AU in some spots, Caledon Hockley Is A Possessive Jerk, Claiming Bites, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, During Canon, Equally Possessive Rose DeWitt Bukater, F/M, Face Slapping, Hickies, Inspired by Music, Love Bites, POV Third Person, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Caledon Hockley, Possessive Sex, Post-Coital, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic, Rose DeWitt Bukater Loves Caledon Hockley, Rose DeWitt Bukater Loves Jack Dawson, Rose DeWitt Bukater's POV, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Short, Song: Love the Way You Lie, Vaginal Sex, messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: Rose loved the way Cal lied to her.
Relationships: Jack Dawson/Rose DeWitt Bukater, Rose DeWitt Bukater/Caledon Hockley
Kudos: 9





	I Love The Way You Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. My 90th fic on AO3!!! YAY!!! I got inspired to write this after reading some prompts on Pinterest. :)
> 
> This starts pre-canon, then goes through canon in a "Behind the Scenes" type of way.
> 
> Please let me know if you spot any spelling/grammar mistakes. I wrote this while sleep deprived.

**I Love The Way You Lie**

Rose had fallen in love with Cal from the moment she met him at one of her mother's friend's dinner parties. She had thought he was so handsome, with his slicked-back hair and his secretive, devillish smile and his friendly, outgoing disposition. The pair of them had snuck off in the middle of dinner to her mother's friend's (of whom Rose didn't care to ever remember the name of) back garden filled with absolutely gorgeous flowers of all colors, shapes and sizes. 

Cal and her had spoken of every topic imaginable, it seemed, but they never grew bored of talking together. They found that they shared many interests and dreams, which led to them both feeling an instant connection to each other. Rose and Cal found themselves falling for the other that night, love at first sight. An instant, deep connection they felt no one but them two would ever understand. 

Shortly after that night, Cal had begun to change and Rose couldn't understand how or why. All she knew was that a week after that night, when she saw Cal again, he was different. The warm, sweet, loving Caledon Hockley she knew was gone. And in his place was a straight-backed, cold-eyed, cocky, smug, arrogant, uncaring, unfeeling, unfriendly, abusive, overly-possessive, unimaginable bastard. 

He no longer looked at her with warm, kind chocolate-brown eyes and a warm smile. Instead, his eyes looked as cold and empty as a shark's. His friendly, flirty, playful smiles he sent her way were replaced by a smug cockiness with an attitude to match.

Cal no longer held her hand gently in his, as if he were afraid to hurt her somehow. Gentle hand-holding became Cal gripping her one arm, or sometimes both, in such utter possessiveness, he often left fingerprints. 

And those, unfortunately, weren't the only ways her Cal had changed. Whenever Rose confronted Cal about his changed behavior, Cal would get this look of sheer cold fury. His handsome face would twist into one of monstrous rage. When he got like that, he would slap her on her face so hard, Rose's head would turn to the side and there would be a hand-print on her cheek for the rest of the day. 

She didn't have to make excuses for him, of course. Everyone and their mother knew that they had to keep quiet about such things in their society, even behind closed doors. 

Especially Rose's mother, Ruth DeWitt-Bukater. She had a stiff upper lip and an indifference the size of possibly the entire planet, if not the universe. Oh, Rose knew Ruth loved her, in her own ways, but it still would've felt nice to Rose if Mother had just had the nerve to speak out on her behalf.

But, that wasn't the way their world worked. Rose's father left her and her mother almost-completely destitute after his untimely death, and they had no other choice: Rose had to accept Caledon Hockley's marriage proppsal. 

* * *

Cal's joint engagement gift to himself and her ( _Mostly a gift for himself_ , Rose thought to herself in disgust) was a cruise on the _R.M.S, Titanic_ , and in Rose's opinion, it didn't look all that remarkable. Especially when in comparison to the _RMS Mauretania_.

Rose's troubles only really, truly started from there. In time, she would come to regret ever meeting Caledon Hockley and sailing with him and Mother on the _Titanic_. But, all of that would come later.

For now, her problems were between her, her lingering love and loyalty to Cal no matter what he did and said, and Rose's new-found love in a poor, homeless, free-range, free-spirited, artistically-talented, kind, loving Jack Dawson. 

_Oh, well done, Rose. Now you've gone and done it! You have to choose between Cal and Jack. How very Juliet of you_ , she thought snidely to herself. _What now? What will you do?_

* * *

"Open your heart to me, Rose," Cal had softly implored her, almost looking like his old self, staring at her with such warmth, care, love, and she had his full attention. 

Rose hesitated, looking at herself in the ornate mirror as she played with the Heart of the Ocean necklace Cal had just gifted to her. Could she really tell Cal her innermost thoughts and feelings? If she did, what would he do? How would he react? Should she even bother trying? Was the old Cal, _her_ Cal somewhere deep inside him still?

"I'm suffocating Cal," She spoke without thinking, without even realizing until the words were already out of her mouth. She found that she couldn't stop once she started, so she continued. She held his gaze in the mirror. "I feel like... I'm standing in the middle of a crowded room, screaming at the top of my lungs, and no one ever looks up."

The only indication she had of Cal's surprise was a rapid blink and a rush of an exhale. "I _ " He swallowed. "My goodness, Rose; I had no idea you felt this way. Why didn't you tell me?" 

Rose felt a secret half-happy thrill that Cal looked devastated by her confession. She sighed tiredly and frowned. "Because. You've changed, Cal. You're no longer the romantic, sweet, kind Caledon Hockley I once knew. Now, I barely recognize you."

She watched as Cal processed what she said with a swallow. He looked regretful, upset. Sad. Contrite. _Good_ , she thought spitefully. _I hope you now feel the way you've made me feel, you asshole._

"I - " Cal began. "I shall try my best to do better, Rose. I will be a better man, for you. I will care for you and love you, the way I once did."

"And you will no longer treat me like a beautiful prize to show off, strutting about like a peacock? You will treat me like the human being I am? You will show me the respect that I deserve?" Rose threw out rapid-fire questions at him with an extremely skeptical brow ticked up. 

"I promise, Rose, to try my best," Cal repeated as he kissed her hands and knuckles. 

"I love the way you lie," she laughed at him scornfully. 

That night, they fell into bed together, for the first time. It was quick, rough, angry and possessive, the way they joined their bodies together that evening. It was so messed up, their relationship, this. But, she loved Cal.

And she had to believe that, in his own way, Cal felt a deep, romantic love for her too. No matter how dark that love he felt for her was. 

* * *

_Rose, you silly, foolish girl,_ she thought to herself in reprimand after Cal slapped her again. 

This time, he slapped her because he found out, in thanks to his bodyguard-valet-chauffer-personal cop and police dog, Lovejoy (and wasn't that an ironic name for someone who didn't outwardly express any love or joy for anyone or anything other than money and materiallistic possessions?), Rose had cheated on Cal with the third-class boy, Jack Dawson. 

Cal became even more furious when he found the drawing of Rose Jack had sketched out so beautifully and dedicatedly. Cal looked like he was about to strike her again before they were interrupted by a commotion. Maids, butlers and even some of the ship's crew barged into the unlocked room, going on about an iceburg and lifejackets and "It's quite cold this evening!" 

* * *

After that, it was utter chaos. The ship was hit by an iceburg as it passed through. _Titanic_ will sink. People will die because there aren't enough boats. 

She refused to get on one. She didn't want to be seperated from the men she loved. It was stupid, reckless, foolish, selfish, self-centered. But so can love be, she had learned the hatd way on the voyage to New York on this doomed ship. It was doomed from the start. So were the three of them, it seemed. 

Especially when, waiting for a boat with Rose, Jack had died in the freezing water and equally freezing, cold air. They had tried to get on the same makeshift-float that used to be a door, but they both wouldn't fit. 

And, as Jack stood in front of her, dying of freezing cold, and a pneumonia, and who knows whatever else, he begged for her to move on and live her life. But, how could she, without Jack? She didn't even know if Cal survived the wreck or not. 

* * *

Rose was staring up at the Statue Lady Liberty in New York, in the freezing rain. She did it. She made it. 

"Can I get your name, love?"

She blinked back into focus at the voice and turned to the man who asked her.

"Hockley-Dawson," she replied in a raspy, thirsty, almost-whisper. She turned back to Lady Liberty. "Rose Hockley-Dawson."

She didn't see the man nod, but she felt and heard him leave, his shoes leaving a heavy sound as he walked away. 

* * *

On the _Carpathia_ , she hid herself as best as she could under a thin blanket, just in case her mother or her mother's friends spotted her. 

She wouldn't go back to that life. Not ever again. Never! 

Rose turned her head to see Cal, of all people, down there in third deck. _He must be looking for me!_ She thought in equal parts excitement and fear. 

Should she alert him to her presence? Would he welcome it? Would he want her back, after everything? Did he still love her? Had the sinking changed him? 

She decided to risk it, taking the blanket off her head and calling to him softly. "Cal."

Cal looked surprised to see her. Like he was gazing upon a ghost. And maybe she was. The old her, at any rate. _Titanic_ sinking had changed her. Jack had changed her. So had Cal, in a way. 

And she couldn't wait to see what the new her was like. Maybe the new her liked the way Cal lied when he said he loved her when he was possessive of her. 

{ **FIN** } 


End file.
